


Running

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: It's a Heero and Duo get together, where Duo has been hiding gender transition ftm.





	1. Chapter 1

Running  
by Duointherain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Notes: This is personal to me. Duo’s transgender.

 

The Preventer locker room wasn’t unusual. Some of the lockers might even have been salvage from government buildings that were old before the colonies even came into being. Duo was particularly good at salvage. Heero tried not to make his actions deliberately slow, but he wanted to observe. 

When he and Duo had joined Preventers, he’d expected them to be partners. As peace had settled in and a sense of normalcy had ground its way into Heero, he’d started to see Duo differently. Of course, he saw everything differently, but Duo most of all. 

Those violet eyes showed up in his dreams, full of mischief, always so full of expression. Then the voice, plotting some adventure, some strategy. 

They’d both been young when they met and Heero allowed for that, allowed for Duo’s poor nutrition in youth, or being born on a run down colony like L2, but Duo’s voice didn’t deepen, lie at all. Watching Duo out of the corner of his eye, looking for clues, for more information. Duo was normally quite talkative about everything, or at least he had been, but sometime around their 17th year, that had come to a stop. Though it didn’t take long for Heero to realized that Duo had mostly just stopped talking to him. 

It had been a very normal Tuesday. Their desks had been together then. The scent of blood soaked into Heero’s awareness. He remembered looking around the office, the mostly empty desks, then across at Duo. “Are you hurt,” he’d asked. 

Duo’s face had gone pale as a bad horror story ghost and he’d run from the office, not to return for nearly a week. He hadn’t responded to messages or emails or phone calls and he hadn’t answered his door when Heero showed up. 

He was pretty sure Duo had been poisoned in someway, but he wasn’t sure what poison. Whatever medical treatment happened afterward was very effective. Duo’s voice dropped. He’s shoulders broadened. He developed a five o’clock shadow when they worked late. 

He still didn’t go back to talking to Heero. 

Heero regretted ever telling him to be quiet. Carefully hanging his tie in his locker, Heero tightened up his lips and came to a firm internal commitment. “I’m sorry.”

Duo, whose locker was three doors down, who had been watching Heero watch him, froze like a mouse on the counter when the cat starts purring. “What?”

“Look,” Heero said, turning, closing his locker door gently. “I’m sorry. It’s been six months. I can’t take it anymore. I need the sound of your voice. I need you to accidentally brush up against me. I want to be lovers.”

Duo’s mouth slowly dropped open like each of Heero’s words was another weight on the scale pulling it down. “What. The. Whole. Fuck. Heero?” 

Heero sighed contentedly. “I love you.”

Duo who stood there in boxers, socks, and one leg of his sweat pants kind of twitched. “You’re gay?”

“Yeah.” 

“Wull,” Duo said, pulling up his sweats, cheeks dynamite-red. “See. Look. I, uh, yeah. I gotta go.” 

“So you don’t like me back?” Heero said, arms crossing over his chest defensively. 

Duo rolled his eyes, shivered, the shiver spider dancing right up the back of his neck. “Fuck. I do. You’re everything. You’ve always been everything. So. Look. That day... you know?” 

“The day you were hurt and wouldn’t let me help you? I was really worried,” Heero complained, feeling the edge of anger than he’d been hiding. “I thought we were friends.”

His nose wrinkled as anger squished up his face. “I’m transgender. I don’t got a dick, yet. So you don’t really want me. You’re gay.”

They stared at each other, both defensive and angry in that moment. “So what am I if I’m attracted to you? You’re a man, right?”

“Yeah,” Duo said, head turning just a little, eyebrows drawing down like there was going to be some catch somewhere. “Don’t you think you should know me better before you declare your undying love? I know you’re all mission full throttle and all, but....”

“No. I know you. Does anyone know you better than I do?”

Hands on his hips, gray sweats hanging low on his lean body, Duo scowled. “What does that have to do with anything? That’s not relevant.”

“It is,” Heero said moving closer, slowly, as if he were trying to get next to a feral creature that might run at any moment. “Love is like that. I’ve read about it. ‘i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) i am never without it (anywhere i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)’ That’s e.e.cummings, but that’s how I feel. Even if you don’t like me, can you just start talking to me again?”   
Duo scratched the back of his neck, then rubbed it, nervously, sighing, eyes on the floor after Heero finished speaking. “I’m not good enough for you. You... you should love someone good.” 

“Because you’re transgender? I don’t understand. Explain it to me,” Heero said, but now he was close enough to touch Duo’s temple, strong fingers brushing over silky brown hair. “Explain to me how you are now the man I’ve known. You shot me, right?”

“Yeah,” Duo said, twisting the word with his irritation. “Look,” Duo said finally, looking up. “I’m a guy. I’ve always been a guy. I like being a guy. Part of the enhancement meds the G hand me on suppressed puberty, but yeah, so when I got off them, but well, so now, yeah. I need surgery.” 

Heero considered himself above average in intelligence and Duo too and he was sure there were dots to connect in what Duo just said, but it was going to take a moment to connect them. Duo wasn’t pulling away from his touch. He wasn’t running away. “Whatever you need,” Heero promised. “Just don’t run away from me anymore. There’s a lot I don’t know, but I know I need you.” 

“I’m afraid, Heero. What if you decide you really can’t live with me? What if you don’t... like me?”

“You don’t know what you mean to me,” Heero said. 

“I suppose I might if you talked to me more often,” Duo said, giving Heero a you-ate-the-last-donut-look as he pulled on his tee-shirt. 

Heero blinked, one eyebrow twitching. “You’ve been avoiding me, since the day you were bleeding.” 

Those were words Heero regretted almost immediately. Duo’s shoulders slumped and he kind of rolled in on himself. “Yea, sorryboutha.”

“Duo,” Heero said firmly. “I don’t understand everything, but I am sure you have nothing to be sorry for. Well, there was that time you filled Une’s office with balloons that smelled like farts when they were popped.” Heero smiled, hopefully. 

“That was pretty funny,” Duo said, looking at Heero with his chin still tucked to his chest. “You do understand I don’t have a dick yet, right?”

“You do understand I still have a little clinically induced sociopathy. I think your problem is easier to fix than mine, but you always liked me anyway. Or do you like women now? Did you always like women?”

“NO.. I’m, I mean.. I do like women... it’s more that I like the person. I’m picky and trust isn’t really something I do real well, not really.” 

“But you do like me?”

“Yeah.” Duo said, leaning into Heero’s touch, the fingers touching his temple. “I just don’t know what to fucking do about it.” 

“Want to have a brainstorming session over dinner?”

“Yeah,” Duo said, smiling, the first really relaxed open smile Heero had seen in months. “I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“Good by me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Quatre go drinking...

Running 2/?  
by duointherain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing.

Notes: Duo’s trans. This chapter inspired by Incorrect Gundam Wing quotes with the drunken Quatre.

 

Quatre’s face was covered in blue cream like he was a frosted boy. His hair stood on end, wrapped in little foil wraps. Behind him a spa robot continued to set his hair, lightening his hair just enough for the color job he’d ordered. The rest of him was covered in huge fluffy white robe, except for his feet, which were being quite skillfully massaged by another spa robot. Another little waiter robot showed up every so often to make sure they both had full glasses. Quatre was having martinis, in various flavors. Duo’s drink of choice was mai tai. 

The whole area was done in an Arabian Nights theme with beautiful blue mosaics and grand arched passages that lead to a beautiful white sand beach. One could actually walk on the because and listen to the ocean, but it wasn’t really there. “Well? What did he say?”

Duo lay on the massage table, a clear mask on his face, that didn’t quite crack when he spoke. “He said he loved me, that he needed me. He said we’d work everything out.”

“But that didn’t make you happy? I know you like him.”

Duo lifted up, chin in his palms, and sighed. “Of course I like him! He’s fucking Heero Yuy. Have you seen his ass? I mean, I know you get me and all and you’re my friend and I love you, but there’s something different about loving someone that you want to fuck. ”

“This is true,” Quatre said, a knowing smile saying what he wasn’t going to. “I know you are crazy about him and he is about you. He’s trustworthy. I don’t understand your hesitation. You feel so conflicted, like you are tempted to just run away.”

“Wull,” Duo said, sinking back down to the massage table, arms hanging over the sides. “There’s just no way to win.” Head turned away from Quatre, Duo hid his face under an arm. “It was all fine until I realized. We’re not having that discussion again!”

“Of course,” Quatre said, accepting a new martini from the waiter bot. “Explain the Heero hesitation to me? Make me understand.”

Duo rolled over, floping around, arms over the sides of the massage table again. The massage bot settled for working on his feet. “Okay!” Just as abruptly, he sat up, did a shot of whiskey before flopping back. “So let’s say he really is bisexual and he gets all into pussy.” Duo said, voice rising towards hysteria. This prompted him to sit up again and reach for another shot. “So he’s all happy and turned on my... stuff.. and that’s just.. I mean, women with vaginas and clits are all well and good, but it’s best for them to be women with that stuff. Every time I think about it, it just reminds me that I’m not who I thought I was! It’s just not me! And I know! Sally was all like ‘That’s how you’re made and there’s nothing wrong with it and nothing’s changed’ but it has!” Duo groaned, back arching. “Do you realized if they hadn’t caught it! I’d have tits!”

“Nothing wrong with tits,” Quatre said as he shook an olive on the end of a tiny little sword at Duo. “But your emotions get really dark when you think about it! You don’t react to women like that.”

“It’s hard to explain,” Duo said sitting up and waving off the masseuse robot. “So if Heero likes the parts I have, I feel like shit. If he rejects me because I don’t have the right parts, I feel like shit. Pretty much, I’m fucked coming and going. I hate it. It’s never going to be okay!” Duo waved off an offered mai tai and went for another shot of whiskey. “I hate my body!”

“There’s nothing wrong with your body!” Quatre groaned, throwing the martini olive at Duo so well that he hit him in the forehead. “Once you’ve been on testosterone for a year, they can complete the surgery. You’ll have the best cock, the finest cock.”

Duo wasn’t entirely sure how long he sat there licking the edge of his upper lip, thinking about Heero’s lips, and feeling his head just kind of float there. “Do you think Heero will like my cock? I wish .. I wish he’d never know.” 

“He wants to know you,” Quatre said, finger pointing at the ceiling for no real reason. His cheeks were pink. “Maybe he loves your soul!” His martini in his left hand, he pointed at Duo again, sipped his martini, then pronounced, “Your cock is little, but mighty! You’ll be engaged before the new year!”

“Fuck,” Duo said, scrubbing at his face, “I don’t know how to do that, how to be in love. I’m a bum. I’m Quasimodo!”

“I know! I know,” Quatre said, setting his drink down on the waiter bot’s tray. “Let’s try on wedding clothes! Just for fun!” 

“No fucking dresses,” Duo said, getting up fro the table, saying a bit, “They make good booze here.” 

“Oh it’s not made here,” Quatre said with a flourish of his hand. “Come on! Shower! We’ll try on clothes!”

“There’s still bleach in your hair,” Duo pointed out. 

“It’ll be fine,” Quatre said, throwing his hands up, hips swaying as he sashayed forth in his thick comfy robe! “Clothes! Bring us clothes!”

Quatre didn’t own the spa, but he might as well have. So there was a tailor there, measuring them, fitting them into various styles of tuxedos. 

<><><>

Several hours later, Trowa finds Duo and Quatre asleep in the living room, several dozen boxes of clothing staked up around them. Duo had the couch, gray sweat pants and a tuxedo shirt on, hair completely unbraided and spread everywhere like a lethal case of ivy growing over the furniture. 

There were dozens of photos of them in fancy clothes on the coffee table. Trowa looked through them, sent Heero photos of a couple of the more interesting ones. At one point, Quatre had been done up in something that was a little Queen Elizabeth I and a little bit Sir Walter Raleigh and Trowa sincerely hoped that outfit wasn’t in any of the boxes stacked around them. The same photo had Duo in a white trench coat and a fedora. Though there was also a photo of them both snuggled up in the lap of a giant white bear. At one point, Duo had gotten into some red lipstick and gone to town kissing Quatre all over the white shirt he’d been wearing in another photo. 

Trowa checked to make sure that Duo had a steady pulse and then carried a sleepy Quatre to their bedroom. 

<><><>

Breakfast happened closer to seven pm. Duo half oozed into the kitchen, groaning and holding his head. “I’m sick!”

“You have a hangover,” Trowa said, manner-of-factly. “Here.” He handed Duo something that looked like a latte, but knowing Trowa probably had helpful medicine in it.

Duo took the cup, slumped down at the table and stared at a smiling Quatre. He was well dressed, tie done up nicely, a cup of coffee held in both hands where he leaned against the counter. Duo sneered at him, sipped the coffee, hoping like hell it had something stronger in it. 

“Well I feel fine,” Quatre said, cheerful as bluejays in the spring. “I ran a 5k this morning.” Quatre smiled with a bit of gloat.

Duo sank a bit lower in the chair, sipped his coffee, and accepted his street mongrel nature. “Really?”

“No,” Quatre said, losing his veneer of well wrapped. “I puked my guts out in the shower. I had to make it to a meeting. I made it. I think we had fun last night.”

“I don’t remember,” Duo confessed. 

“Weak,” Trowa teased. “There’s photos.” He smirked at Duo, wiggled his eyebrows. “To refresh your memory.” 

“Oh god,” Duo sank a little lower, focused on his coffee.


End file.
